


In Another Life

by daisherz365



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Better Than Canon, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 08, chatfics, of otps & brotps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Fixing all the annoyances and stupidity of the last season of GoT through chatfics/drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 8x04 - In one variation of the Jaime leaves Brienne but comes back shortly after, he has a chat with another lovestruck idiot *coughs* Gendry

**Jaime:**  You just came out with it then. Told Arya you loved her?

**Gendry:**  Yeah. What little good that did.

**Jaime:**  *thinking* All is not lost.

**Gendry:**  ???

*sometime later*

**Gendry:**  What’s wrong with your face?

**Jaime:**  She was rightfully upset. I deserved the hit.

**Gendry:**  How many times did she swing?

**Jaime:**  Oh. She was the last one. Lady Sansa, Podrick, and then Brienne.

**Gendry:**  Remind me to never hurt Arya that way.

**Jaime:**  I doubt you could. You’re actually a good person.

**Gendry:**  I don’t think you’re a total piece of shit. You did come back.

**Jaime:**  That was always the plan.

**Gendry:**  Use your words correctly in the future.

**Jaime:**  I’m not the only one who could learn from that lesson. But noted. *rubs his cheek, walks off*

**Gendry:**  Yeah, I know.

**Arya:**  Know what?

**Gendry:**  Arya, can you not sneak up on me every time?!

**Arya:**  *smiles tiredly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8x04 - Continued from the previous chat from the perspective of Gendry & Arya

**Gendry:**  You good?

 **Arya:**  I’ve been better.

 **Gendry:**  *nods* Sorry about before.

 **Arya:**  Don’t apologize. You’re a bull. I know that you meant most of what you said to me.

 **Gendry:**  I did. The whole lord thing was overwhelming.

 **Arya:**  *looks confused* Was?

 **Gendry:**  I don’t really want it to tell you the truth. It was nice to be noticed for a second. To have people care.

 **Arya:**  *lightly punches his shoulder* You’re an idiot. I’ve always noticed you. I still care about you.

 **Gendry:**  Good to know.

 **Arya:**  Take it slower this time. I have time to figure this thing out now. *steps in front of Gendry*

 **Gendry:**  *tilts his head* Is that an order my lady?

 **Arya:**  *rolls her eyes at him* Yes, my Lord. Just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean I can’t tease you about it.

 **Gendry:**  *chuckles* Fine.

 **Arya:**  *wraps her arms around his waist* I’m tired.

 **Gendry:**  I got you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8x04-8x05: Tyrion has a different conversation with his brother that points him back home. It won't be an easy road back into the grace of the woman he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a second part as you'll be able to see.
> 
> Also I started posting these on my tumblr before deciding I wanted them to live in the archive as well. So if the others were familiar that's why. I'm sincerelydayyy over there :)

**Tyrion:**  *entering the tent with Jaime* You're a moron. 

  
**Jaime:**  Am I?

  
**Tyrion:**  *sighs* Don't fucking regress, brother. You were happy, so go be happy.

  
**Jaime:**  How can I? When I'm already here?

  
**Tyrion:**  I don't have time for your sob story. Cersei is bad, and you'll die if you don't go back home. HOME is the North. Where SHE is. To turn your back on that is a disservice to the proper knight you've become. To the brother, I'm proud of. Not this. Never this.

  
**Jaime:**  You'll die too.

  
**Tyrion:**  I shouldn't have lasted this long, in truth. Without you, I wouldn't have. I love you for that but I can't let you do this.

  
**Jaime:**  You would let Cersei die?

**Tyrion:**  *unlocks his shackles* My last request. One Lannister has to live. 

  
**Jaime:**  *reaches forward and pulls Tyrion into a hug* You're the smarter Lannister. 

  
**Tyrion:**  *sniffles* I know. Now go, be free of this.

  
*sometime later*

  
**Jaime:**  *enters the gates of Winterfell* 

  
**Sansa:**  Ser Jaime. 

  
**Jaime:**  Lady Sansa.

  
**Sansa:**  You'll have to wait. You still have a room for the time being. Beyond that, I cannot say.

  
**Jaime:**  That is deserved. Thank you. 

  
*Sansa leaves him*

  
**Jaime:**  Tyrion, I hope you're right about this.

  
**Podrick:**  At least you came back, Ser. *pats him on the shoulder before pushing him forward*

  
**Jaime:**  *nods*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last one.

A week has passed since Jaime’s return to Winterfell. He’s seen Brienne a few times but they only share glances from afar before Brienne walks away usually with someone else.

Brienne surprises him when his hope is starting to dwindle.

 **Brienne:**  I’m still angry.

 **Jaime:**  That’s normal. I did warn you that I could be hateful but that is no excuse, of course.

 **Brienne:**  No.

 **Jaime:**  *tries to smile but can’t keep it on his face*

 **Brienne:**  I don’t completely hate you. Its maddening you know? To love someone who hurt you.

 **Jaime:**  It wasn’t my intention. Would you believe me if I said you scared me?

 **Brienne:**  You look scared. I’m not trying to scare you. I just need you to know that I can’t just go back to the way the things were, how they should have been.

 **Jaime:**  I know you’re not trying to scare me. But this. *points between them* This is new. I-I don’t know how to do this and not mess it up, again. I almost went back and it was a hollow action. It was a habit. Cersei is a habit.

 **Brienne:**  She died.

 **Jaime:**  *nods* Yes

 **Brienne:**  You’re here. You wouldn’t be here if… *looks away from him so she won’t start crying*

 **Jaime:**  *hand reaches out to turn her cheek back towards him* Y-Yes. I’m glad I’m here though. I couldn’t make you cry a second time. It actually pains me.

 **Brienne:**  *steels herself* Thank you.

 **Jaime:**  *sighs* Thank Tyrion, if he makes it back.

 **Brienne:**  *rolls her eyes* You had to turn North yourself. But yes. *pauses* Lady Sansa is still waiting for word for your brother, and Jon, and Arya.

 **Jaime:**  Then we’ll wait, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to write about the Hounds death yet. Too fresh but I know I will or I'll ignore it altogether while keeping him very much alive in the bodyguard AU I've started.
> 
> If you need more happy, feel free to hop in [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766600)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8x05 - Arya returns home on the horse, back to her family.

**Blacksmith:**  Your girlfriend is back.

  
**Gendry:**  *confused* I don't have a girlfriend

**Blacksmith:**  *smirks* Your wife then? The Stark girl

  
**Gendry:**  I'm gonna ignore part of that. Where?

  
**Blacksmith:**  Just entered the gates on a white horse. Lady Sansa is with her.

  
**Gendry:**  *hesitates* Will you watch this really quick?

  
**Blacksmith:**  *laughs* I'll finish it for you. 

  
**Gendry:**  *shakes his head, but turns around and rushes outside*

  
**Arya:**  *is trying to calm Sansa down when she sees Gendry trying to keep his distance* I need to talk to someone real quick. I promise I'm not going anywhere.

  
**Sansa:**  *follows her sister with her eyes as she leaves* Real quick, huh?

  
**Brienne:**  There will be nothing quick about that. I heard some rumors.

  
**Sansa:**  Yes... *smiles, turns back to the horse and pets it's head softly* 

  
**Arya:**  I thought you wouldn't be here when I returned.

  
**Gendry:**  *looks over her* I don't have anywhere else to go.

  
**Arya:**  Storm's End

  
**Gendry:**  I don't have anywhere to go without you. Didn't know if you'd be back. 

  
**Arya:**  Neither did I. *hesitates* The Hound is dead. He turned me back home.

  
**Gendry:**  I'm sorry. I know, you, uh, didn't mind him.

  
**Arya:**  I tried to kill him a few times. 

  
**Gendry:**  That didn't matter, did it? In the end?

  
**Arya:**  *clears her throat* No. 

  
**Gendry:**  What do you want to do?

  
**Arya:**  You. I want you. *pauses* Not like that. Not right now. I just. You're all that matters.

  
**Gendry:**  You sure? I don't mind. I know I fucked up.

  
**Arya:**  Idiot. Maybe we'll travel someday but for now, I'm glad to be here. To be home.

  
**Gendry:**  Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna actively avoid the Hound bit but it felt right here. I loved her dynamic with Sandor. It hurts knowing there won't be any more of that. 
> 
> Also, I hope you like the phrase I reused for a pairing that actually deserved it. Fuck that twincest bullshit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8x05 - The Hound doesn't die, and reunites with his Little Bird

**Sansa:**  Thought you were dead.

 **Sandor:**  Nearly.

 **Sansa:**  Killed your brother, did you?

 **Sandor:**  *nods*

 **Sansa:**  How?

 **Sandor:**  Tried to skewer him, when that didn’t work I chucked him into that Dragon Bitch’s Fire.

 **Sansa:**  *smiles* Fire, huh?

 **Sandor:**  *shrugs* It can be useful when I’m not falling into it, Little Bird.

 **Sansa:**  Glad you made it back, Sandor.

 **Sandor:**  *as Sansa tries to step away* What is it with you Stark girls all of a sudden?

 **Sansa:**  It is your name.

 **Sandor:**  *grumbles*

 **Sansa:**  *laughs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like the idea of Sansan. She also likes him in the books of which I'm returning to reading once this final episode goes out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Meera pays Bran a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've read some things that are vaguely hinted (more leaks, yay) at in this one but it's not really spoilers since who knows what kinda shit storm we'll actually get on Sunday. 
> 
> I just wanted to write some Bran x Meera interaction since they screwed them over so badly, and we probably won't see her in the show. At least we have them in the books, BLESS!
> 
> I don't completely think Meera would wear a dress but maybe she has to, to visit Bran for some reason another, AGAIN NOT SPOILING BUT YOU CAN EASILY FIND THE LEAKS FAM. I feel like I may follow this one up just to give the pair more love.
> 
> This was something I've been wanting to write for awhile, this format seems to work better for it. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

**Bran** : I didn't think you'd come.

**Meera** : Me neither.

**Bran** : *stares curiously at the soft dress she's wearing*

**Meera** : I didn't know what was custom with you upper class folk.

**Bran** : You look nice. 

**Meera** : *sighs* What do you want?

**Bran** : Could you come closer? 

**Meera** : *hesitates from the other side of the room, slowly moves closer until she's standing near him* 

**Bran** : *swallows* I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. 

**Meera** : Which one is talking?

**Bran** : I like to think both. Bran and the Raven are intertwined. Do you prefer if I say its Bran?

**Meera** : I don't know if what I say matters.

**Bran** : Of course it does. Everyone is important. 

**Meera** : *rolls her eyes* Why am I here?

**Bran** : I missed you. For a long time now. I think about our time together sometimes when they leave me alone. Its comforting.

**Meera** : Am I supposed to be happy about that?

**Bran** : I just wanted you to know. I can't make you stay. 

**Meera** : *nods* 

When she doesn't immediately move Bran is surprised. 

**Bran** : Meera...

**Meera** : I think I love you, past and present as ridiculous as that is. 

**Bran** : *softly* Sansa says she thinks that's why I made you go. I've never been in love before. Haven't had time like the others. 

**Meera** : I think you have time now.

**Bran** : If you'll have me. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Brienne goes home, Jaime asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated that they had to show us the body and therefore have erased it from my memory. 
> 
> Let's live in the he ended up in Tarth somehow storyline. 
> 
> Also hold tight, there are gonna be a lot of chapters today. Some of which will be drabbles instead of chat format which is why I added that in the summary.

**Brienne** : *arrives home in Tarth*

 **Jaime** : Did you make me sound good? Make it a good story?

 **Brienne** : I didn't have to.

 **Jaime** : *slowly standing with use of a cane* Of course you would say that. You have to deal with me until the end of days.

 **Brienne** : That doesn't matter. It was my choice.

 **Jaime** : Oh yes, pulling me from the rubble and shipping me off to Tarth to meet with later. Great choice.

 **Brienne** : I didn't hear you complaining.

 **Jaime** : I'm not. I'm a bit broken, more than I was but I'm with the woman I love so how could I be upset?

 **Brienne** : *smiling* Funny.

 **Jaime** : Your father said yes.

 **Brienne** : *swallows* You still haven't asked.

 **Jaime** : *steps closer* I would get down on my knee but I don't know if I'd be able to get up.

 **Brienne** : Make it count then.

 **Jaime** : Falling for you is a pleasure, you loving me back is a privilege. One which I'd like to continue until I draw my last breath preferable surrounded by several blonde children, if you'll have me? Marry me, Ser Brienne.

 **Brienne** : I will.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Arya sets sail, she is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really showing us Gendry looking so good and not giving us an interaction then making her leave alone. Really? What were they thinking??

**Arya** : You sure about this? You could have a life with a nice noblewoman.

 **Gendry** : I already got one of those.

 **Arya** : I'm not a lady.

 **Gendry** : You're my lady. *reaches over to place his hand over hers as the boat pushes out*

 **Arya** : Idiot.

 **Gendry** : *smiles, bends down to kiss her forehead where the scar is*

 **Arya** : You're sure?

 **Gendry** : We're already on the water, Arya. My answer hasn't changed. Besides I've missed our adventures.

 **Arya** : I think we'll get it right this time around.

 **Gendry** : I have no doubt about that. As long as I have you, I'm ready for anything.

 **Arya** : I'm holding you to that promise.  
Gendry: *chuckles*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Sansa reflects about those she still has around, The Hound especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've opted to ignore a few things in canon. Bran becoming King is one of them. Oh and Sandor dying. When I watched the finale I couldn't help but miss him, knowing he would be by her side. 
> 
> Also you can read this however you like. I tried not to imply too much about the implications of their relationship.

Sansa is glad that not all of her siblings chose to leave home. Although Arya with Gendry sailing West, and Jon having to take the black once more she feels at peace knowing that her little brother chose against leaving the North to lead the Six Kingdoms.  
  
It wasn't what he wanted. Besides, there is someone she knows he wanted to connect with and it would have been stupid to make her go all the way to King's Landing. Her little brother is many things but foolish, he is not.  
  
But Sansa isn't as worried anymore. She gets to oversee her people knowing she's done the best should could. She isn't alone either.  
  
The Hound bends his knee as he greets her with a smile he doesn't know to get off his face. "Your, Grace."  
  
As if to say he always knew she'd make it. She just had to find her will to fight, and so she had.  
  
She knows he misses calling her Little Bird. She's grown out of it and now has a proper title. He has respect for those at least.  
  
She knows that no one else understands why she chose him. He was a brute, and had a tongue like a knife. Sandor has always meant well and he once promised to protect her. He was paying that forward and so much more.  
  
She also cared for him deeply. Something that he couldn't wrap his head around but she could tell he was grateful. To have someone like that.  
  
She was glad that she hadn't needed to bury him like so many others. She thanks the old gods and the new for that. One less person to mourn. One more person to cherish.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As hinted there will be a Bran & Meera chapter. It'll actually be written out like this one, from his POV. 
> 
> To tease a bit, Meera is invited to Sansa's coronation and they reconnect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Jon returns to the Wall, reunites with two very good boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can read the Tormund / Jon aspect however you like. It actually didn't hit me until I saw this [post](https://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/185018612278/we-are-kissed-by-fire) on Tumblr that MAYBE I SHIP IT? 
> 
> I like to think that Ghost couldn't just straight up forgive Jon. He left him for dragons. No matter how much of a good boi Drogon ended up being it just made me super sad.

**Jon** : *bends down to Ghost*

**Ghost** : *whines, but doesn't immediately accept the pet*

**Jon** : I deserve that. I'm sorry, boy.

**Ghost** : 

**Jon** : I had to protect you, too.

**Ghost** : *nips Jon, but accepts his hand, whines happily*

**Jon** : *chuckles* That's a good boy.

**Tormund** : *nods* I think he knew you were coming. 

**Jon** : I wouldn't be surprised. He's always waited for me. Even when I didn't deserve it. 

**Tormund** : Aye. I'm glad you're home.

**Jon** : *nods* For what it's worth.

**Tormund** : *pulls Jon into an aggressive hug* None of that. You're where you need to be.

**Jon** : *sighs* Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note going forward, I won't be fixing anything in regards to Dany's character. I know lots of people are pissed about it but beyond the fact that they didn't flesh that out enough, I don't have many problems with it. They wrote it terribly but I always knew that's where it was going to end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Jon meets an unexpected family member at the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of story, Benjen is still alive, or as alive as he was. I actually had to ask my friend about that because I had forgotten he died for Jon.
> 
> Apparently it was a throwaway for me. Oops?
> 
> **didn't post this one on tumblr (sincerelydayyy). I wasn't sure if anyone would really care for it but I liked the idea of them meeting up again at the end of series. Decided to post it anyway.
> 
> So for those who do, I hope you like it and I would love to know what you think about it. <3

 

**Jon** : *arriving at the wall* Uncle BenJen?

**Benjen** : You have a hard time staying out of trouble.

**Jon:** I suppose it's in my blood. *pauses* I know who I am.

**Benjen:** *nods* I knew it wouldn't be long. Hope Bran is well. 

**Jon:** He's doing alright. 

**Benjen:** Good. *pats Jon's cheek affectionately* Now to work on you a bit.

**Jon:** I made plenty mistakes. 

**Benjen:** We all do. It's how you plan to move forward that is important. You care about the wildlings don't you?

**Jon:** Of course. I met the love of my life with them, and lost her too. It was different on the outside. It was less black and white.

**Benjen:** You're a true wolf. We survive in the harshest of environments. Your calling is here, to guide them. To be free. 

**Jon:** Sansa is Queen of the North. *smiles* Arya is off on an adventure with her boyfriend. The Baratheon bastard. He's good for her. I know they'll be just fine. I miss them but you're right. Are you sticking around?

**Benjen:** For as long as I can. It's been a long winter. At least I'm not alone for the time being.

**Jon:** Thank you. 

**Benjen:** You're my nephew. You don't have to thank me. 

**Jon:** *laughs* 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do much more writing today but I got a killer headache turned migraine so this will be the last one for today. 
> 
> So far what's up next is a Jaime centric one, maybe Sansa/Tyrion, and the Meera/Bran chapter which I'm feeling might get a little long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 8x06 - Tyrion is exasperated with Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Lili and Nick in the comments for loosely inspiring this one. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind but I still really like it. Will probably still do a version where Meera calls him on his bullshit.
> 
> I hadn't done any writing today so this getting posted so late is completely on a whim. Its nearly 11pm, oops. 
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't really ever write King Bran but this was more comical than anything else.
> 
> This one is also an AO3 exclusive <3

**Tyrion** : You were less of a pain when you weren't in charge of six entire kingdoms.

 **Bran** : Was I? 

**Tyrion** : Yes. Although the staring has been toned down a bit, people are still wary of you.

 **Bran** : I know. It comes with being stuck to a chair for the rest of eternity.

 **Tyrion** : You and I both know that's not what I mean. There is strength in you, but the sudden disappearances when we're having a serious discussion about the state of the world is discouraging to some. I believe the word petty was thrown around.

 **Bran** : *chuckles* To be fair the last time I didn't instigate the warg. I felt like I was pulled somewhere without my control. I know that this position is important, I'm just not great at communicating when it comes to the other stuff. That's why I have you.

 **Tyrion** : Bran. Try harder. We'll lose something if we don't. As you remember we've already lost too many.

 **Bran** : I do. I'll work on it but it's not easy. 

**Tyrion** : Ruling often isn't. You made a promise. I'm asking for a small thing. 

**Bran** : Yes. I see the big picture. I said I'll try.

 **Tyrion** : Good. Also Sansa would like to hear from you. 

**Bran** : *smirking* I see you're still close. 

**Tyrion** : *starts to reply*

 **Bran** : I'll write her. I have another letter to send anyway. It's of personal nature before you ask. 

**Tyrion** : *grins* You should invite her to King's Landing.

 **Bran** : *ignores him and signals for Pod to roll him out* 

**Bran** : *quietly once he's out of the room* She won't like it.

 **Pod** : How do you know?

 **Bran** : I barely like it. 

**Pod** : *laughs* Are you sure that's all, Your Grace?

 **Bran** : No. It took a fortnight before she replied the first time. 

**Pod** : You'll have to see her at some point. 

**Bran** : Yes, I want to see Meera. The ball is in her court, as it should have been in the beginning. 

**Pod** : *sighs* Alright. I forgot what it was like dealing with teenagers. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8x06 - Jaime goes on a journey that leads him to a place he only dreamed of visiting.

It starts to hit Jaime while talking to his brother that this all sounds shrewd now that he's come this far. This intent to not hurt someone he cares about feels less obtainable now that he's supposed to be trying to protect another who he used to love so much more.   
  
He tried not to think of the two women as different coins. They each made him who he was today, but only one made him want to take it all back. Go back North, where it's much too cold but there is less to worry about. A place where he had been accepted despite all he had done.   
  
This also meant that he would let a child he had fathered perish. This weighed on him but not as much as it should have. It had been so willing to give that up to be with Brienne. Brienne who he had left crying in the harsh cold in Winterfell.   
  
He kept thinking of her eyes, and the feel of her hands as she pleaded with him. It made it so damn hard to be mean. He didn't want to leave. He knew he should have stayed.   
  
When he had been stabbed by the Iron born fellow, it had become more clear than anything else. Turn back now or you won't be able to apologize, to see her face.   
  
He kept hearing Tyrion in his head. Pleading with him much like his knight, to save their evil sister and so he pressed on but if only to end it all. By his own hand he would do it. There would be regret but it would be done. It pained him to move but he kept going.  
  
The walls crumbling after he drove a knife into her chest. She had asked him why and he had finally confessed, "Because I loved you. It had to be by my hand. Because you have no hold over me anymore. Because I want to go back home to be with the one person who cares about me. Who sees the good in me."  
  
His sister had been lost while he spouted off all the truths he could muster. Tears and pain shooting out from the stab wound. He managed to get far enough away to not be buried with her but he was still hit by falling stone. He pushed on.   
  
He was limping entirely by the time he fell into the dingy that had been waiting at shore. He used what little strength he had to push off. He hoped his brother could forgive him. There was no more saving here, apart from his soul that was barely in tact.  
  
He was bleeding out, he knew. Half of his body I'll equipped to move again. He who wasn't much of a praying man asked for a miracle. Let the water take him some place safe.   
  
His eyes closed.  
  
The next time he awoke there was a maester standing over him. He didn't know him but he let him ask how he was feeling? He felt like he was dying, but he retorted with an 'alive' before he started to cough.   
  
Before the maester could leave he asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"One of our men spotted you a few miles off the coast. You're in Tarth, Ser."   
  
He had made it somewhere safe. A bloody miracle that it ended up being Tarth of all places. He had to be in that dinghy for a long while, unconscious and half dead.   
  
He asked to contact Brienne, the Maester looked surprised. He supposed it was odd for a Lannister to be acquainted with someone such as the Lady of Tarth.   
  
She comes a few days later with Podrick. He is finally able to sit up at least to greet them.   
  
He knows he must look terrible by the scared look on her face as she kneels in front of him. "You idiot." Her voice has lost it's anger, in place of despair.   
  
"I still live, yet." He smiles at her even though it hurts. The maester told him he'd have to use a cane to get around. The ligaments in his leg were worse than they thought. He's done the majority of the healing, and there isn't much more that he can do.   
  
He decides it serves him right for attempting to return to old ways. He is older now still, it might be time to retire his sword.   
  
He ignores the thought instead to greet Podrick who has a giant grin on his face at the scene. "Are you gonna stand over there all night?" He calls.  
  
Podrick looks sheepish before walking over to the bed. He places a hand on Jaime's good shoulder. "It's good to see you breathing, Ser. Lady Sansa hadn't recieved any word of you. Tyrion has been detained."  
  
He nods in acknowledgment.   
  
He tunes out the rest of Pod's rambling and looks at Brienne who looks rather glum. He uses his sole hand to cup her cheek. "I would like it if you were happier, all things considered."  
  
Brienne leans into his hand. "I am glad to see you. I worry you won't be able to hold a sword again."  
  
"A burden I'm willing to bare. I'm not sure if you noticed but I've got gray hairs." He jests.   
  
He notices her restraint to hit him. He laughs.   
  
Podrick tries to leave them as subtly as he can.  
  
"I've still not forgiven you. I do count it as odd you ended up here."  
  
"The gods have smiled down at me, I suppose." He says softly.   
  
"Something like that. I'll give you a tour when you're well enough. I've asked Sansa if I could take some time off here since it's been many moons since I've come back home."   
  
He nods. He knows it'll take a bit of time to return to how things are but he is glad to be in his love's presence once more.   
  
"You deserve that much, my lady."  
  
She doesn't correct him, instead pressing so soft kiss on his brow.   
  
Jaime thinks all things considered they will be alright in time.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm just writing at night right now. 
> 
> I think this form of writing is something someone previously referred to me writing prose in fiction which I think is pretty fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the variation of events in Jaime's story. 
> 
> I think it's only fitting we tell Tyrion's next, with him trying to mend his relationship with Sansa (I'm a multishipper for Sansa so pretty sure there will be hints of SanSan in that chapter as well, just cause protective Sandor is love). 
> 
> See you then <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8x06 & Beyond - Tyrion gets summoned twice over, a reconnection begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this is set during/after the previous one since I make references to him finding news of Jaime. Narratively I think it mostly works. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun finding ways for Sandor to make his presence known in ways of telling this version of events. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the Sansa/Tyrion and the hints of another pairing that are really too obvious to call it a hint. More like an insistent nudge ;)

Tyrion had received the news of the state of the world following his capture through broken valyrian, as he wasn't fluent in most tongues beyond the one he was born with though he had tried to serve the Queen as best as he could. He was aware that he had not done what was right all of the time, and if he could go back perhaps he had could have done better. 

  
He had made his bed so to speak, he would lie in it now and possibly die without ever seeing the ones he loved most. Though they were much fewer now, he still longed to be in the presence of his brother who was much more broken than he was the last time he saw him, Lady Sansa who had taken her place as the Queen in the North like she had been wanting to do for so long. 

  
He imagined that would share very little words, but he was glad she found happiness where she could. 

  
When they came for him, he had been prepared to die and so perhaps it was a curse that he continued living in spite of all the misdeeds he had done. He would see to King's Landing, a mockery that he was sure his dear father would have loathed if he still drew breath. Tyrion hadn't wanted this either. He would have much more likely to have to be sent off somewhere else but the council had deemed it necessary. Each region needed someone to look over the people and make sure they were treated right. 

  
Sansa had made her thoughts known on this clearly. He had no ill will for the people so he would serve them as the city rebuilt once more. The North was returning to its solitude of being independent once more. 

  
Tyrion felt sadness about this, there was little reason for him to enter Winterfell once more with this in mind but he did not object. This was always Sansa's plan. To look after her own people they needed to exist freely. 

  
He was surprised when he received the notice of her coronation, and an invitation to join the festivities. 

  
Bran sat next to him during the coronation, occasionally glancing at him for the reaction he expected. The boy who normally appeared emotionless seemed to have warmed at the inclination of normalcy in his home. "If you're waiting for me to make a scene, you'll be disappointed."

  
"Never. I'm curious as to what you'll do. There are some who have reservations of Sansa inviting you to this." He answered quietly. 

  
"I've never had any malice towards her."

  
Bran produced noise of mirth but didn't reply immediately. He waited until everyone made to move to their tables to tell him. "It's not about that. You're still a Lannister." 

  
Tyrion sighed. 

  
"Watch out for Sandor when you go to say hello," Bran warned him as Podrick came up behind Bran to wheel him away, he was going outside for reasons that Tyrion couldn't begin to imagine. He was such an odd boy. 

  
He was struck by another thought however, he had said Sandor hadn't he? He had nearly forgotten about the Hound who had been thought to have perished with his brother. He had returned to Winterfell then?

  
It was almost hard to miss the large man as he stood nearest to the Lady of Winterfell. He still looked as mean as ever but there was something else in his eye as he stood watch. 

  
Tyrion decided it was better to get this over with now. He planned to keep it short.

  
Approaching Sansa as he was was a spectacle in itself, nevermind the fact that Sandor seemed to train his sight on him the second he could properly see him. He stopped close enough that he wasn't seen as a danger to her. 

  
"Your Grace, Ser Hound?" He greeted in confusion. 

  
"Aye," Sandor responded in kind. "Surprised you made the trek, Imp."

  
Sansa rolled her eyes at her guard. "Sandor. He's fine. I invited him myself."

  
"One has to wonder what went through your head." 

  
Sansa laughed. "I'm sure you'd like to know. Give us some room. He doesn't bite."

  
Sandor shuffled a few paces away, and Tyrion took the moment to stand beside the Lady. 

  
"You look well, my Lord. Thank you for joining us." She nodded, as he gave her a gentle bow. 

  
"It would be stupid of me to not mention that you're the reason I'm here at all."  
Sansa smiled, "You still had to make arrangements to get here Tyrion. It's not all on me though, it pleases me to see you clean."

  
Tyrion nodded, the last time they had laid eyes on each other he was in shackles and covered in dirt and piss. "You make a beautiful Queen, my lady."

  
Sansa didn't deign a verbal reply in this. She just gave him a look, soft and familiar. A reminder that there was so much they still needed to work through but this was a good start. 

  
He imagined this would not be his only visit in the days to come. He had to rebuild this relationship too. 

  
Before any damage could be done, he decided to take his leave and was surprised to find Ser Brienne waiting for him just outside the doors. "My Lord."

  
"Good Ser." He nodded. 

  
She extended a scroll to him, nervously. 

  
Before opening it he knew what it would say. A note from Jaime, asking if he would extend his journey a bit longer to follow Sansa to Tarth. 

  
His brother was trying to be coy, but he was a bit out of touch. He was no fool.   
"This will be my first Knights wedding. How refreshing." Tyrion grinned at Brienne who was flush in embarrassment. 

  
It wasn't to be for a couple of months from now but the idea made the half-man very elated. His brother was getting his happy end.   
It was all he could hope for, for the time being.

 

 

The ceremony wasn't superfluous at all, a change for the better knowing that the newly wedded couple had made strides to not cause too much of a fuss. It was a rather interesting affair, two knights having fallen in love; one of which was a Lion. A battered one but a Lannister still. Unless he decided to do something unexpected, and it didn't hit him until he was having a stroll against the shores with Sansa after drinking that perhaps this was a new age for the brothers. 

  
"I don't think this is how I imagined it going at the beginning of this journey." He mused aloud.

  
Sansa peered down at him. "That your brother would marry someone not your sister or that you would end up here with me, again."

  
"Where is here exactly?" He ignored the first question knowing that was just a jibe.

  
"A new beginning on the shores of Tarth." She quipped, innocently.

  
"I could have sworn I had returned into your good graces long before today." He drew in a breath.

  
"Watch it." The Hound wasn't too far behind, the ever vigilant guard to his Queen. 

  
Sansa let out a laugh. "He isn't wrong though, Sandor. I haven't been upset with him in some time. However, this feels nice to be able to joke and not be afraid for once in my life."

  
He felt that too. "It is. Pray it should continue for however long you wish it."  
  


Sansa was content to extend her hand to his. This was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure if I'm 100% behind my choice to make Tyrion King in KL but compared to what we got it feels almost just. It's almost an exact turn around of Tyrion asking Bran to do it, instead, the council chooses him. 
> 
> While I was writing this it occurred to me that I want to do one for Gendrya. I know I've done a few chatfics for them but to really give them a go. I actually have a few variations on it so I think I will soon. 
> 
> Sorry I kinda disappeared for a bit: depression and feeling just not great physically took me away from writing for a bit. I'm gonna try to work on some more things for this and the Braime AU as much as I'm able over the next week or so. 
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts though. Also if you have prompts you'd think I should tackle feel free to leave 'em in the comments. <3


End file.
